Just Howl
by DaughterOfLupaxmx
Summary: When the new girl at camp is struggling to find her place, she stumbles upon a wolf in the forest, and her past begins to race with her new life. Which will she choose the past or present? Camp, or the city? Well, That may well depend on a certain brown haired, fire-boy. I update on how many reviews I get. This chapters target is 5. Keep your claws sharp! DaughterOfLetoxmx


**Hey! DaughterOfLetoxmx here! This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic, so go easy on me ok? If i get some facts wrong, correct me in your review, and I'll fix it as soon as possible! At the end of each chapter, I put a quote from the next chapter. If you want me to stop doing that, or make it, idk, a paragraph from the next, just add it to your review and I'll see what I can do. Also, if you have a suggestion for the story-line... well... you get the idea! :D **

**Hmm... This story has been spell-checked and I've read it 3 times to make sure any grammar errors are ironed out, so, yeh. It should be all good on that front. Ughhhh... This is turning into a really long authors note... Congrats if you've read this far though! I hardly ever read peoples authors notes... Damnit... Now i feel really bad... Y'know what? Just stop reading my stupid note, and get on with the story xP Oh wait, one more thing. Anyone read any good books? I've kinda run out... and another thing... wait. this can go in next chapters opening authors note ;) you'll have to read and wait to find out! Also, check out my profile description, I spent a long time on all my Hunger Games mumbo jumbo... so please, have fun reading it. Has anyone even read this far into the authors note...? If you have, post a review saying 'All armadillos eat the Argo'. got it? **

**Now... STOP READING MY STUPID NOTE AND GET ON WITH THE STORY... for the second time x3 **

**I understand if my story is s**t, so just... bear with me, ok? heheh... you'll get the 'bear with me' reference in the second chapter...**

**Chapter 1 - Why**

Nina sat on the cabin steps, watching the other campers go to their classes. She only had one class – sword-fighting – because she wasn't yet claimed, though you couldn't blame the gods. She had only been there two weeks, and sometimes it took up to a whole month for the gods to realize there was someone new.

Every time someone she knew walked by, she'd say everything she knew about them in her head;

Percy Jackson: _Son of Poseidon. Can control water. One of the most powerful demi-gods at camp. Been on six quests_. _Currently dating Annabeth Chase. Best friends with Nico di Angelo and Luke Castellan. Avoiding Grover Underwood._

Luke Castellan: _Son of Hermes. Cabin counselor Best friends with Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo. The camp Player. Also avoiding Grover Underwood. The guy every girl loves… (No! Don't think that Nina!) He has a major part in all camp politics. _

Piper McLean: _Daughter of Aphrodite. Cabin Counselor Has the power of Charm Speak. Least beauty-conscious girl ever. Currently dating Jason Grace. Best friends with me (Nina Monerno) and Annabeth Chase. Been on two quests__. Enemy of Drew Tanaka…_

And so on. She would do this for hours, until she was needed. But she had found herself a new hobby.

As she wandered into the forest, (a place that felt completely at home to her), and wound her way through the maze of leaves to her secret lake, She had been collecting daisies all the way, and by the end, her small, leather satchel was stuffed with them.

The sun was bearing down on her, as she settled down on a log, and started to make a daisy-chain. Just as the sun began to set, Nina finished her 10th daisy-chain. They were the length of her hair, and a delicate as a new-born child. Stuffing them in her satchel, along with the spare daisies, she began her way up the slope, and out of the valley.

She hadn't yet shown anyone her lake, so it was still as pure as when she had found it. Reaching the turning for Camp Half-Blood and the deep forest, she chose to go left, and began winding her way through the trees to the cliff.

Setting herself down on a rock, she had the urge to howl. Despite how weird it seemed, it almost felt… right. She looked up at the full moon that was beginning to rise, and began braiding one of the daisy-chains into her striking red hair. She took out one of her daggers, and looked at herself in the blade.

"Look at yourself, Nina. Crying like a small child, because you're lonely! You've faced far worse than this!" She told herself, even though silent tears were running down her face. "_You're beautiful. You're strong. You can do anything in the world, as long as you want it enough! Nina, darling,_ trust me… _trust me_…_" _Her mother's words, from the day before she left.

"I can do this! I _will _do this. I'd do anything to stay in this camp!" And with that, she slung her bag over her shoulder and twirled round on the log, to come face-to-face with a Hell Hound.

It lunged at her, but luckily, after 2 weeks of pure sword-fighting classes, she acted on instinct, and gave it a nasty slice across one eye.

This time she didn't hold back. She howled. Clear and loud, a piercing sound, echoing around the dusty cavern below. She let all her feelings pour out, the shock, the fear, the determination, the pure sadness.

Instantaneously, her call was answered. A magnificent silver-grey wolf leapt from the undergrowth, locking its jaws around the Hell Hounds' throat, before ripping away, instantly killing it. Its alert, green eyes stared her down. She stared back, not sure what to do. It was clearly deadly.

"I shall not harm you, Nina." She wasn't sure which was more shocking, that it could talk, or that it knew her name.

"H-how do you k-know my name?" She stuttered, unable to make her mouth work properly.

"I know everything about you, dear. You didn't think I'd leave you unclaimed, now did you? You were… How should I put it? A _special_ child. My favourite, and only child." Stated the wolf, in a softer tone.

"Mum?" She could feel tears filling her eyes. "Is it really you?"

"Of course it's me, dear. I never truly left. I was always here, looking after you. Caring for you. All you've ever had to do is trust your instincts, and _howl._" She replied, voice full of sadness. She had changed into human form. Her smooth hair falling perfectly down her back, ending just above her waist. Clothed in a traditional white silken dress, that hung around her frame perfectly. Everything about her was… well… _perfect_.

"Why would you leave me with _him!" _She spat out the words, full of distaste. "Did you ever _truly_ care for me? _Really _love me?"

"I hated your father. He was so kind to begin with. When he found out I was pregnant, he was over-joyed. Wanted a little boy. When you were born, he told himself he would love you." Nina let the tears fall silently down her cheeks, not even acknowledging them. "When you were 5… Well. That's when it started. And I couldn't stop it. He was too strong."

"You could have done _something_! Instead of leaving me there to _die_! Did you know that? He left me battered, bruised, covered in scratches, and broken bones! Did you even notice? _No!_" She was sobbing, and pulled up her shirt to reveal her stomach, covered in scars…

**a/n That's the end of chapter 1! Be sure to leave a review, as it does take a little while to make these! I don't care whether the reviews are good, bad, constructive, or just plain negative! I reply to **_**all **_**reviews, and they all help, in one way or another! **

**I won't type forever on this authors note... sorry about the one at the start... sometimes i don't even think about what i'm typing. actually... I should probably go and check what i wrote in the first authors note... yeaaaaah...**

**Now… Let's see… What quote for Chapter 2 should I give you…? Ahh yes… Piper!**

"**Have you always lived on salt?" Heheheheh… Good ol' Piper!**

**Anyways… **

**Keep your claws sharp!**

**-DaughterOfLetoxmx**


End file.
